


Unforgettable Punishment

by FloofeyMarshmallow



Series: Punishment Best Served [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Diapers, Infantilism, Punishment, Underage - Freeform, Weechester, bottles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloofeyMarshmallow/pseuds/FloofeyMarshmallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five year old Dean is getting on John's nerves lately. The hunting father prepares to nip this behavior in the bud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry, people, I am brand new to archiveofourown, but I've been writing on fanfiction.net for five years now. I've never written anything like this before, but saw that people do write things like this on here, so I wanted to give it a shot (I've always wanted to write something like this). Please forgive me if it's absolutely horrible.

John sighed as he tried to research the latest hunt while listening to his five year old and one year old in the other room. He knew they were making a mess. Dean - his five year old - had always been so easy, especially after his mother died the year prior. He had just began speaking again, and John could tell he was going to be a pain now without proper discipline.

"Dean," John called out. "Please be quiet, daddy's trying to concentrate."

"Sorry, dad," Dean said. Even though he was five, John could tell that his boy was trying to grow up quickly, and hated being punished because he equated it with being a little kid. John didn't know how to break it to the kid that he _was_  still a little kid.

After a few more minutes of Dean and Sammy continuing to be as loud as possible, John rushed into the room to see that Dean had the crayons that John had bought for him and was drawing on the walls with Sammy.

"Dean!" John shouted loudly. He grabbed the crayons from both of his boys and wondered what had gotten into his oldest. Dean would never use the crayons John had trusted him with and draw on the walls like...well, like Sam. "That's it, mister, I've been very lenient with you lately, but not anymore. You're getting a spanking!"

"So?" Dean asked, crossing his arms defiantly over his chest. It appeared as if the boy didn't even care that he was going to be spanked, and sure, it wasn't the first time he had been, but before the boy would always be terrified of being spanked.

"You're really testing me, Dean," John said.

"I don't care," Dean responded, sticking his tongue out. The father of two wanting nothing more than to grab the offending appendage.

"My patience is running thin." John lifted Sam, placing the boy in the old playpen he had received from his previous business partner's family after his house had burned down before turning back to Dean.

He grabbed the boy from where he stood and immediately stripped him of his bottom clothing. This spanking was going to be bare for all the crap the five year old had been putting him through, and this was going to teach him a deep lesson. While it wasn't the first bare spanking he had received, John was going to make this specific punishment memorable.

The first smack didn't even phase the boy. The second didn't either. John always went with one round of spankings depending on what the offense was, and one round was always hid boy's age. One round of spankings didn't cut it for Dean this time, so he was raising the punishment to two rounds.

After two rounds, Dean was only crying lightly, but John refused to spank him any further, as the boy's bottom was cherry red and he was worried about hurting the boy permanently.

John usually lifted his boy up after his spanking and cuddled him until he calmed down. Well, that was usually, and usually Dean was a sobbing mess after his spanking. With his only light crying, John knew that he had to take desperate measures.

He did lift Dean up into his lap and held him for a minimal amount of time. John then stood, holding Dean in his arms and carrying him to his bed where he laid him down above Sam's changing mat that was still there from his previous diaper change.

"Dad?" Dean asked.

"If you're going to act like a baby, I'm going to treat you like a baby," was all John said before he retrieved a diaper from the close-by diaper bag and beginning to diaper his oldest son, who was now struggling. Of course, John had diapered Dean when he was really a baby, and had plenty of experience from Sammy, who always struggled during a diaper change, more content to sit in his own mess for long periods of time than be changed.

It was slightly more difficult to diaper Dean with his five year old strength, but John managed to get it done. He was just glad Dean was a small boy who could still fit into his chubby one year old's diapers.

After he finished, he lifted Dean from the changing mat, who was crying more like he used to whenever he received a spanking, and placed him in the playpen beside his baby brother, who was contently playing with his blocks.

"Dad," Dean whined when he was placed in the playpen. Sure, Dean could have climbed out of it with some difficulty, but knew there would be further punishment that would be much worse if he didn't stay inside of it. Besides, he was still a short boy, and it would be difficult to climb out of it without anything to push his feet off of besides the floor of the baby item.

"Dean, do you understand why I am punishing you this way?" John asked. He knew Dean knew, but the boy wasn't opening his mouth to say anything. "It's because you were acting like a toddler, Dean. You were making it too hard for me to work, disobeying direct orders, and you drew on the walls like Sammy would do."

"I'm sorry, dad, I won't do it again," Dean said.

"I know you won't," John said. "Not after this punishment is over. It'll be done with tomorrow night. Get comfortable."

John got to work cleaning the crayon off the wall before it could permanently stain. It wasn't easy to get it out and he really didn't want to lose the deposit on this motel room.

After he finished there was a pristine white area compared to the slightly yellow walls. He groaned, but at least there wasn't crayon on the walls anymore.

John then returned to his research, but not before taking a glance at the boys. Dean was curled into the corner of the playpen, obviously upset, and Sam was happily playing with some of the toys that were in the playpen. The playpen contained a stuffed bear and some blocks that were big enough that Sam could only chew on, but not swallow.

Before he knew it, it was time for dinner. Sam usually got fed first because he was sent to bed early, but this time, John was making dinner for both boys at the same time.

John peered into the cabinet in the kitchen of their motel room and saw that Sam had three jars of baby food left. They were going shopping after breakfast the next morning, and John knew this, but wondered if Sam could share some of his baby food for the night.

John got out two baby food jars and placed them on the tray of Sam's high chair, pouring one of the jars into a bowl and getting out a spoon. After he did this, he microwaved some chicken nuggets for Dean. He couldn't let the boy run only on baby food, this was Dean he was talking about. His boy was a warrior, and couldn't survive on pureed carrots like Sammy could.

He placed the chicken nuggets at the table beside Sam's high chair and walked back to the playpen.

"Ready for dinner, boys?" he asked, and received no answer other than Sammy's high pitched squeal and small gurgles of what could be translated to as, "Dinner."

John lifted Dean out of the playpen and placed him on his feet beside him. He then grabbed Sammy and carried the tot to his high chair, motioning for Dean to follow him.

"Dad, can my punishment be over?" Dean asked after he sat in his chair at the table and picked up one of his chicken nuggets.

"No, Dean, your punishment is over tomorrow night," John answered. He began to spoon feed Sam and of course the boy got his food all over his face. He would certainly be getting a bath after dinner.

When John finished feeding Sam, he gave him a quick wipe-down and placed him back in his playpen. Dean was finished eating his chicken nuggets by this point, and was getting up to place his plate in the sink.

"I got it, Dean," John interrupted him by taking the plate from him and placing it in the sink for him. He then lifted the five year old, who let out a squeak of surprise.

"What are you doing, dad?" Dean asked before being strapped in the high chair that Sam had just been in. It was still messy from the baby's dinner. "Dad!" Dean exclaimed.

"Hush," John said, silently thanking whoever that Dean was a small kid. "You're getting Sammy treatment, remember?"

"But I already a-" Dean's protest was interrupted by a spoon-full of baby food being shoved in his mouth.

Dean almost spit out the offending mush.

John dared him to.

The five year old swallowed the gunk and after being fed, was carried to the playpen where Sam was. It was getting late, and Dean wondered why the baby wasn't in bed yet when he remembered that Sam always received a bath before bedtime - unless John had a hunt or something important had come up.

John left momentarily and returned, plucking Sam out of the playpen, whisking him off to remove his soiled diaper and clothing, and placing him in the bath. Sam was washed quickly, all the gunk washed away with tenderness that John gained after Mary had died. He then diapered the tot before placing him in footie pajamas and finally back in the playpen.

He then plucked Dean out of the playpen.

"Dad, you're not gonna make me take a bath, are you?" Dean asked. Usually Dean would take a bath once every other day, and he had just taken one the day before, so knew that he wasn't due for one for at least another day.

"Sammy gets a bath every night, and so will you," John said. He laid Dean back onto the changing mat, and Dean was glad he was finally going to get out of the confining plastic item. "This is your last chance for a diaper change tonight, Dean. Do you need to go to the bathroom?"

Dean could feel his stomach drop. "I can't use the toilet?" he asked.

"I told you you're being treated like Sammy, who is too small to use the toilet," John said. "Do you need to go to the bathroom?" the father asked once again.

Dean shook his head. He did have to go a bit, having not gone since just a few minutes before he had been diapered in the first place, but refused to admit that to John. If he had to deal with it later, he would.

"Good," John said. He removed Dean's diaper and placed him in the bath.

Dean usually didn't receive the love and affection that Sam did during bath time. After his mother died, bath time had been up to him and him only, so while Sam was getting murmured coos during bath time, Dean was sitting in silence, only hearing the outside of the bathroom, which was usually Sam laughing at something on TV or at one of his toys.

John gave Dean the exact same treatment he gave Sam.

This meant that when Dean was sulking in the tub, John was washing him, and giving him all the love and affection that Sam received. Dean had to admit, it made him feel good. He felt a slight pinch of happy to be receiving such love from his father, and he wanted more of it.

When John was finished bathing Dean, he lifted the boy out of the tub, dried him off with a towel before laying him back on the changing mat and diapering him once again. He then grabbed a bag of the clothing they were donated by people of their previous neighborhood after their house had burned down.

Inside of that bag, John knew rested clothing his son had refused to wear shortly after he turned five after beginning to speak again because they were too 'babyish' for him.

John had thought it was ridiculous, and wondered how clothing could be too babyish when they had nothing, but did realize shortly after that they were a bit babyish. Shirts that contained teddy bears and had Thomas the Train on them.

The father of two used a teddy bear t-shirt and some blue shorts that had been donated to them as pajamas. He smirked a little when he saw that the shorts were a bit too small over the diaper, and showed off the plastic.

"Dad," Dean whined again, but John placed a finger over his lips.

"Until tomorrow night," the man reminded. He then placed Dean inside of Sam's crib. It wasn't a stretch, as the year prior, he would often find Dean inside of Sam's crib with the infant. In fact, Dean had just began to sleep in his own bed a few months ago. Sam would be sleeping in his playpen that John removed the toys out of before whisking Dean off for a bath. He had done it before and he could do it again.

John rested a hand over Dean's head as the boy whimpered a bit before returning to a bit of research. It was still early and he could get some work done before bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's form of punishment goes further before finally reaching an end.

John woke early in the morning. This wasn't unusual. He often woke before his boys and retrieved his coffee. He liked to be up before all the ruckus of his kids started. Sam was a late sleeper, anyway, and needed to be woken before his schedule could be caught off track.

 

Dean was always an early riser. He was like his mother that way. In a way, John loved it. This meant he could risk a day of extra sleeping, and Dean would wake his brother if need be. In another way, John disliked this, because it meant his boy was getting breakfast for himself.

 

John walked to the kitchen and grabbed some coffee, counting the minutes until he would need to wake up the boys. He was sure Dean was already awake. He had seen the boy in the crib, curled up, but knew that he was just resting his eyes, probably trying to go back to sleep in hopes that his nightmare would end.

 

This was quite the effective punishment.

 

The father of two rinsed his coffee mug in the sink when he was finished. He went to the playpen first, as it was on the way into the bedroom he would need to go to anyway. John lifted his toddler into his arms, and gently began to wake up Sam.

 

"You soaked your little bottom, mister," John said as he laid Sammy on the bed, unhooking his pajamas and beginning to re-diaper him. At hearing this, Dean sat up in the crib and stared at the two. "Morning, Dean."

 

"Morning, dad..." Dean trailed off. When John finished diapering Sam, he placed him on the ground beside the bed. He knew Sammy wouldn't disappear, and he hadn't dressed him because he knew breakfast was going to be messy.

 

John then lifted Dean from the crib, feeling Dean's diaper-clad crotch.

 

"You're soaked too, Dean-o," John said. He pulled at the plastic to peer into the back of the diaper, Dean resting his head on John's shoulder in embarrassment. John could hear him whining. "It's nothing I haven't seen before, boy-o. Remember, tonight is the night you're off the hook."

 

John placed Dean onto the changing mat and began to diaper him, leaving him shirtless and pantless as well. While Dean would be eating cereal for breakfast, he would be fed by John, and that would be something that might get him messy. Besides, it would be after Sammy's breakfast, who always left the high chair a bit messy.

  
The father placed Dean back into the crib, who whined once again.

 

"I'll be back for you in a minute, Dean," John said. "I'm just going to feed Sam breakfast really quick." He lifted the infant off the ground, whisking him away to feed him his morning's breakfast.

 

Once Sammy was fed and content, he was placed back in his playpen. John then took Dean for his breakfast, and placed him back in the high chair. Dean groaned

 

"Don't worry, no more baby food for the time being," John said.

 

After finishing feeding Dean and wiping him down with baby wipes, John dressed Dean into a Thomas the Train t-shirt and some jeans. He hadn't wanted to completely humiliate the boy while they were out in public, but he had to make sure that Dean wasn't just in his regular clothing. The jeans seemed fine, but they had teddy bears on the back pockets. John didn't think Dean noticed.

 

He placed shoes on the kid before sitting him down at the table.

 

"Stay here while I dress your brother," John said. "If you don't stay here, you'll be back in the playpen."

 

Dean didn't want to be back in the playpen, so he stayed on his best behavior and refused to move from the seat.

 

John had Sam dressed in no time, and had already gotten dressed himself before waking the boys.

 

"Let's go, boys. We're going shopping," John said.

 

"Shopping?" Dean whined. He quickly quieted, not wanting his father to lengthen his punishment.

 

John put Sam in his carseat and Dean was in the backseat beside him. John didn't have a booster seat or anything for his older boy, but not allowing him to sit up front like he usually did obviously had a negative effect on the five year old.

 

When they arrived to the store, John was quick to grab a cart, placing Sam in the seat of the cart, and lifting Dean, placing him in the back of the cart. His shirt rode up and a small bit of his diaper showed, but John didn't mention anything to Dean, and the boy didn't seem to notice anyway. The punishment was working - Dean was behaving.

 

John grabbed certain things he would need throughout the week. He restocked Sammy's baby food and diaper supply, as well as grabbing some new baby wipes and powder. They were beginning to run low lately.

 

The hunter then grabbed some food items. He replenished Dean's chicken nugget stock and got some more coffee for him.

 

Taking a glance at the boys, John saw Dean silently sulking and Sam looking all around the store excitedly. John smirked.

 

"Hey, boys." They both looked up to him. "How about we go to the toy section? I think you both deserve a treat."

 

Even Dean perked up a bit at this. He thought about maybe being able to get his hands on a toy car. John was reading his mind - his boy was a car lover from an early age.

When they reached the toy section, Dean expected to be lifted out of the cart. Instead, he was left seated. He couldn't even climb out of it without help from his dad.

 

"Okay, boys, what do you want?" John asked. "Point to one toy that you really want and daddy will buy it for you."

 

"Ah!" Sam squeaked out, pointing to a large bear that was almost the size of himself.

 

"All right, my little pooh bear, settle down," John said, grabbing the toy and handing it to his toddler. "What about you, Dean? Daddy will buy you one thing if you point like your brother did."

 

Dean hesitated. He hoped he could only point, and not make such an outburst like Sammy had done. He pointed to one of the toy cars that they had on display. It was the closest thing to look like the Impala.

 

"Good boy, Dean," John said. He wasn't going to make his son squeal like a baby or anything. He grabbed the toy and handed it to his oldest before taking them to check out. This was a good week as far as poker hustling had gone, and he had some extra money to spare. This was a rare occasion and he was glad he could spend something extra for his boys.

 

While they were checking out, John caught a glimpse of Dean squirming slightly in the cart. He was even grabbing his pants, and the father had seen this tell-tale sign so many times when he was potty-training Dean, that he had an immediate reaction.

 

"You gotta go to the bathroom, bud?" John asked. Dean was just thankful he didn't say 'potty' like they did around Sammy a lot. Dean nodded pathetically. "Okay, if you go before we leave I'll change you here."

 

John had intended that as a good thing. He meant it to be reassuring to Dean that he wouldn't be sitting in a soiled diaper the entire ride home. Dean didn't take it this way. He took it as him being more embarrassed if he went before they left by being changed in a public restroom.

 

They finished checking out when John realized Dean's thoughts on this. He knelt over to the boy to keep his words quiet.

 

"Dean, there's a private family restroom that you can change in if you have to go," John whispered to his boy.

 

Moments later, John could tell that he was correct in Dean's worries, as the boy ended his squirming. The father took their cart to the family restroom, and within minutes Dean was changed and they were headed back to the car to make their way back to the motel.

 

When they returned, John left the groceries in the car, instead placing the boys in their playpen - laughing to himself when he thought of it as _their_  playpen instead of _Sam's_  playpen - before turning back and emptying the groceries from the trunk.

 

The boys played with their new toys in the playpen while John put the groceries away, Sam smiling and making cooing noises every time John peaked his head in to say hi to the tot.

 

After John finished putting the groceries away - and he kept thinking about how this punishment better work because it was taking a lot of time away from research - he took the boys' toys away for their nap.

 

John lifted Sam out of the playpen, checking his diaper to see that it was messy and definitely in need of a change. He had brought the changing mat out into the living room on the floor that morning to make changing easier during the day, placing Sam on it and changing him quickly. He then placed him back into the playpen.

 

"Do you need a change, Dean?" John asked. Before Dean could answer, his face was growing to be a deep shade of red as his father checked his diaper the same way he had just checked Sam's; by sticking a finger into the leg of his diaper. Dean whined. "Nope, you're good and dry. I figured you would be because you just went at the store, but I wanted to check before nap time."

 

"Nap time?" Dean asked. He was ignored as John placed him inside of Sam's crib. He figured this is where he would be relegated to while Sam slept in the playpen. The playpen could take Sam's weight better for long periods of time, even though Dean was a small kid who was nearly underweight. The past year without a mom had not been good to him.

 

John finally relaxed and was able to get some research done. He had never had to take care of two babies at the same time, it was always just Sam. Before Sam, it had been Dean, but he had help from Mary. Oh, Mary. She was a saint.

 

When the boys woke from their nap - well Dean really just laid in the crib, not making any noise as not to wake up the baby from his nap - John prepared lunch while they remained in the playpen. Before lunch was finished, John retrieved two bottles of milk for the boys.

 

Dean looked at the bottle hesitantly, but John told him to drink it before he walked out. Dean tried to follow Sam's lead, having a difficult time latching onto the rubber nipple, but managing to do so. He was just glad that not even Sam used pacifiers - the boy preferred to suck on his thumb instead.

 

John fed Sam his baby food and Dean was given chicken nuggets once again. Lately, it was the only thing he would eat. John figured it was cheap and easy to make, so he would give into this.

 

After lunch, Sam was changed once again, and Dean was given a humiliating check that revealed no results. They were back in the playpen with their new toys.

 

John was relieved that he had the time to research while they were in the playpen. It seemed to be time consuming to take care of both of them, but it actually helped that he didn't need to keep a complete eye on them every second of the day while he researched.

 

 _Maybe I'll start putting Dean in the playpen just for the day so I don't need to watch him,_ John thought to himself. He probably wouldn't need to with how Dean would be behaving when this punishment is over.

 

Soon enough, it was time for dinner. John gave Sam a bottle this time before dinner, but held out on one for Dean. Dean had good thoughts about this. John finished making dinner, which contained a burger for him, more chicken nuggets with some french fries for Dean, and baby food once again for Sam.

 

Sam was fed and Dean ate his chicken nuggets and fries happily, knowing that tonight would be the end to his punishment. After this night, he vowed to never be bad again so that he would never have to endure this kind of humiliation ever again.

 

Sam was fed and bathed while Dean was placed back in the playpen. He figured that his father was just waiting until bedtime to end the punishment.

 

Sam was placed in his crib for the night, and this gave the five year old a sense of relief. During the punishment, John had put him in Sam's crib and left Sam in the playpen, so that must mean that he was sleeping in his own bed tonight.

 

John lifted Dean out of the playpen, urging the boy to take a bottle of milk.

 

"Just let me feed you, Dean," John said when the five year old refused to take the bottle while being cradled in his father's arms. "I just want one more chance to do this before the end of your punishment."

 

Dean figured that he would give into this one more time, taking the bottle and suckling until the rest of the milk was gone. After this, Dean had to come to the humiliating revelation that he had urinated in his diaper during the bottle just like Sam always did.

 

John did do another humiliating diaper check after he placed the bottle in the sink for washing. He laid Dean down on the changing mat and removed the diaper, cleaning him up with a baby wipe, but not replacing it with another diaper.

 

"Bath time, then bed," John said. He walked with Dean to the bathroom where there was an already filled tub. Dean sat in it and allowed his father to bathe him. One of the things he didn't completely hate about this punishment was bath time. John was always so loving to him whenever he did it, and he missed receiving that kind of affection from his father.

 

After the bath was over, John handed Dean his regular pajamas with a pair of underwear. Dean was quick to dress himself, walking out to the table where John was back to his research. When the father noticed his son was in the room, he turned to him.

 

"Did you learn your lesson, Dean?" John asked.

 

"Uh huh," Dean said. "I won't act like a baby again, dad. I'll be on my best behavior from now on."

 

"See that you are," John said. He stood from the table, walking over to his boy and giving him a soft kiss on the forehead. "I love you, kiddo."

 

"I love you too, dad."

 

"Go to bed, son."


End file.
